Ghost Vision
Ghost Vision is a 1995 American animated fantasy comedy film written and directed by Geo G. in his directorial debut and starring the voices of Chris Farley, Julia Roberts and Dan Aykroyd, with supporting roles from Jennifer Lopez, Michael Wildshill, Thomas F. Wilson, Burt Reynolds, and Burgess Meredith. The film was produced by Multimedia under their Multimedia Animation label and released on October 27, 1995 in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures under their Warner Bros. Family Entertainment label, with Columbia Pictures handling international distribution. It grossed over $324.6 million, becoming Farley's highest-grossing film in his lifetime, and his only animated voice role. It was the last film produced by Aleka Productions before being folded into Universal Feature Animation in early 1996. The film rights are now owned by Universal Pictures, which had obtained the film rights from both Warner Bros. and Columbia in the early 2000s. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Chris Farley as Willie, a young adult who doesn't want to follow in his dad's footsteps of being a ghost catcher. * Julia Roberts as Megan, a young woman who has a crush on Willie and doesn't believe that Willie's parents are ghost catchers. * Dan Aykroyd * Jennifer Lopez * Michael Wildshill as Billy, Willie's dead uncle who is a ghost. * Thomas F. Wilson as Ratar, an evil ghost who plans to haunt the whole town. * Burt Reynolds as Joe, Willie's ghost catching dad who wants his son to follow him in his footsteps. * Burgess Meredith Coming soon! Additional Voices * Jack Angel * Robert Bergen * Mary Kay Bergman * Bill Bowles * Rodger Bumpass * Corey Burton * Robert Clotworthy * Jim Cummings * Jennifer Darling * Debi Derryberry * Denise Dowse * Paul Eiding * Bill Farmer * Don Fullilove * Geo G. * David L. Lander * Anne Lockhart * Sherry Lynn * Mickie McGowan * Patrick Pinney * Phil Proctor * Jan Rabson * Marcelo Tubert * Erik von Detten * Diz White Production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Home media Ghost Vision was released by Warner Home Video on VHS and LaserDisc on April 9, 1996 in the United States and Canada, and internationally by Columbia TriStar Home Video in different countries throughout the 1990s. The film was later re-released on VHS and DVD on November 13, 2001 by Universal Studios Home Video. Merchandise The film led to many video games such as Ratar's Revenge. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an average grade of 53%, based on 40 reviews. On Metacritic, the film has an average grade of 56 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Television series and sequel A television series based on the film was made and ran from 1997 to 1999. In 1996, Geo G. stated that he would possibly make a sequel to the film. However, these plans went downhill and the film has been in development hell. On September 11, 2019, it was announced that a sequel would finally be green-lit. Category:Films Category:1995 Category:1990s Category:Ghost Vision Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Gingo Feature Animation films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:Fantasy films